Hotel Trouble
by Echo Riot
Summary: After winning the Hunger Games with Katniss, Peeta just needs to blow off some steam. Finnick gives him directions to a special hotel in the middle of the Capitol where Peeta can get the help he needs. Maybe it's a little more than he bargained for? ((one-shot))


Hotel Trouble.

Deep inside a futuristic Capitol lies an alleyway. A normal ally, cold and cool, damp and unwelcoming to people who thrive in daylight. The night rats, however, they continue business as usual. Hustlers and street thugs, gypsies and prostitutes hang around the alley like a thick fog, choking and making anyone foolish enough to step through their domain submit to their will.

That's exactly what he does, though. Peeta.

Peeta Mellark, winner of the Hunger Games and hero of the Districts takes long graceful strides toward a neon sign. The hood on his brown jacket covers most of his face, he can't allow anyone to see him. He can't risk anyone knowing him.

With a quick turn on his heel, Peeta rapidly changes direction, seemingly headed right into a building. At the cement wall, he knocks three times, waits, then kicks the door, a secret code. The cement blocks slide downward, opening a door not previously seen into an elaborately decorated waiting room.

Peeta enters the room quickly, the door leaving him only a few seconds to slip in. He pulls his hood off, finally in a position of power over the people in the room. He makes a quick swipe over his forehead, clearing the thick brown hair away from his face. A small, young Asian woman walks up to him, her dress tight in all the right places.

"Ah, Mr. Mellark, we've been expecting you. Right this way." Peeta follows the girl as she raises a slender finger at him, her perfectly manicured fingernail wagging to call him. Together, they proceed down a maze of long hallways, passed paper doors to seemingly thousands of room. Finally, they arrive at a much larger door than the others and the woman slides it open to welcome him inside. Once there, she takes his jacket, leaving him partially exposed in a white and orange tank top. The woman sits down next to him with a large clip board, pen poised to scribble.

"Alright, Mr. Mellark, my name is June, I'll be assisting you today. Mr. Odair says you've never been to Hotel Trouble?" The woman is not wrong and Peeta can feel the guilt burn on his face. Finnick had told him about a place he could relieve some of his frustrations. Things weren't going so well with Katniss and Cato stopped putting out. It was all he could do to not lose his mind, follow a map scribbled on a bar napkin and talk to a woman who's already talked about him.

"No, ma'am, I haven't. I'm not even sure what Hotel Trouble is. You can call me Peeta, it's ok." June simply smiles and writes something down, head dipping for just a second to check her work.

"Peeta, Hotel Trouble is not about making any kinky fantasy come true. We're not about fulfilling your every desire. We make two promises at the beginning, the conversation we're having now. One, you will never regret coming to Hotel Trouble. Two, we'll show you the best time you've ever had." Peeta simply nods at her claims. He didn't care if she jacked him off herself, he just needed release and his hand wasn't cutting it anymore. "Now, Mr. Odair has already purchased a package for you, told us what you would like. If you would, please take a second to strip before we continue."

Peeta's eyes grow a little wide at the comment. She smiles before standing and walking behind a paper dividing board, giving Peeta the most privacy appropriate for the situation. The brown haired boy starts with his shirt, slipping it off rather easily to reveal his flat, toned stomach. Next, his shorts fall to the ground, offering almost no resistance. He slips his fingers under the waistband of his underwear before looking up for just a second. June stays behind the divider, her shadow revealing she's more concerned about her nails than the state of Peeta's undress. In one quick swipe, his underwear hits the floor and he steps out of them, now completely naked save for his low top vans. He puts a hand around his crotch to cover his manhood.

"Uh, Ms. June, I'm undressed." The shadow she casts perks up, walking around the divider and smiling at Peeta's level of uncomfortableness.

"Wonderful, Peeta! Alright, now all that's left if for you to Dive. I will leave the room and in a few moments, a very strange chair will rise from that opening." She points to a suddenly-there opening in the floor. "You'll need to sit in it and it'll descend into Trouble. Don't worry, it will feel strange at first but I promise you'll forget all about your troubles when the machine starts. Any questions?" Peeta simply shakes his head, too overwhelmed by the sudden wealth of information to form a plausible sentence. June pats his naked shoulder before exiting the room, allowing Peeta to drop his hand.

The young boys manhood is nothing to be ashamed of. Flaccid it is a moderate five inches but erect is stands at a proud eight inches with a thickness to match. Follow that with a pair of golf ball sized nuts and Peeta can't understand why Cato would stop wanting to fuck him.

While Peeta waits alone, he begins to take in his surroundings. The floors are made of a nice ashen wood, a nice blonde finish. Several potted plants line the walls and a bench sits just opposite him. He stairs down the hole for a second, pitch black darkness the only thing to greet him.

At once, a machine is heard clicking on, causing Peeta to jump back. The sound of gears turning and levers working gives way to the sight of a pink chair. Not just pink, that's not what makes it strange but upon further inspection, the chair moves like it's make of jello. A clicking is heard and the floor stops moving, successfully stopped at it's destination.

Peeta reaches a hand out to the chair, testing it's structural stability. It moves and shakes but never falters. It doesn't even stick to his skin like he expects it to. Peeta positions himself over the chair before allowing his warm cheeks to feel the gelatinous material underneath him. The chair tingles his skin, massages him gently. If the chair could give him a handjob, Peeta would've taken it. Just as he settles in, the malleable material begins to allow Peeta to sink into it until it covers his crotch area. The brown haired boy looks in amazement and wonderful feeling as his cock grows hard under the new found pressure. The gelatin caresses his dick, makes it tingle in all the right ways and supports his balls perfectly. Peeta allows his head to tilt back, giving in to the sensation.

Much to his surprise, the floor clicks again, lowering the chair and Peeta into the depths of the darkness that greeted him before. The gelatin consumes him a little further, sinking his chest to vibrate at his nipples. Peeta let's out a small moan at the sensation, his junk already painfully hard from all the stimulation. In a flash, the only thing surrounding Peeta is darkness, the light overhead long gone. He squints his eyes to see to no avail, there's nothing to see in this new room. Peeta suddenly feels warm and moves to wipe the sweat from his forehead to find his hand stuck. The gelatin has consumed his arms to get to his chest. Peeta wiggles and pulls to try and get free but it only seems to make the chair more playful. It sucks at his cock with surprising lubrication and finesse. He thrusts into it a bit, the gelatinous material giving way to his body language. The stimulation on he nipples continues steadily, vibrating on and around his chest for a larger effect.

Suddenly, Peeta feels a probing at his hole, the chair spouting a new finger. The baker raises his hips in an attempt to escape but it's no use. The wet material circles his hole to lubricate it before spreading the delicate muscle slowly. Never once does it fully penetrate him, it simply rims his hole as if to prepare for a larger endeavor.

Peeta hears another click and suddenly, the material begins to sink though holes in the metal below him. Peeta sits on the cold floor until his chair, and the sensations it gave him, disappear into the ground. "Descent into Trouble, complete." June's voice calls over an intercom. Peeta's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I'm barely in Trouble? Then what was the chair..." Peeta thinks aloud, taking a second to clear his mind. In the distance, a light flashes on, the quiet murmuring following a string of lights that illuminate Peeta's surroundings. All around him stand pink walls, made of the same material as the chair. At the end of the long hallway, the wall opens to another room and the hall begins to close behind the baker, pushing him forward.

Peeta stands and gives his cock a few strokes, the monster deflating from lack of stimulation. He hoped that whatever was in the new room was worth the teasing. Once inside, a single light clicks on, allowing Peeta to watch the hallway disappear behind him. The room is much smaller than Peeta had originally thought, more or a pod or a small cave than a room.

Peeta runs his finger over the material, ensuring that it's the same as the chair. Without thinking, his dick makes contact with the wall, taking a small part with it. Frightened, Peeta steps back toward the middle of the room, the wall stretching to accompany him. The small piece of material connected to Peeta's manhood begins to stretch over the head, causing the same stimulation as the chair. Peeta steps forward, allowing the wall to consume his peen a second or two faster, about halfway down his shaft when he stops moving. It continues to creep, reaching his balls in a matter of seconds. It doesn't advance beyond that point, however, only massaging his cock and every other part of it. With a snap, the piece of wall detaches from itself, connecting to Peeta and consuming his dick completely. He wraps his hand around the material to jack himself off but it resists his touch, only moving and vibrating when his palm is removed.

A small suckling sound comes from the material connected to the baker, the sound of satisfaction as far as Peeta's concerned. There he stands, butt naked in a gelatinous room with vibrating jelly on his cock, definitely not where the boy thought he'd spend his Saturday night.

The room begins to leak, perspire a clear liquid. Peeta pulls his consciousness away from the pulsating on his rod long enough to touch it. Two fingers swipe the substance to find that it's slippery and wet, much like the lubrication used on his hole moments before.

Overcome by lust, Peeta presses the substance to his hole, slipping the two fingers immediately deep inside. He moans and groans as the stimulation on his cock becomes stronger the further his fingers travel. Peeta pulls his fingers from his rectum long enough to catch his breath. He swipes more of the material but finds that something else is already prodding his hole.

Peeta turns quickly, the vibrating on his cock never stopping, to see a long pink tentacle risen from the floor. He hadn't realized he was standing in the material until the vine made itself known. A bit skeptical, Peeta turns slowly to return to his position, allowing the tentacle to continue it's work.

Slowly, it works at his hole, just like the chair before it. The sentient material goes so far as to actually penetrate the boy, gaining a small gasp in response. It starts off slowly, gently, other tentacles jointing it to play with the boy's ass cheeks or fondle his nuts. Before the baker is any the wiser, he lays on his back with six tentacles connected to him, two at his nipples, two holding his legs up, one at his hole and one playing with his heavy sack, full of pent up sexual frustration.

Peeta moans and groans under that tentacles masterful play. They swipe and lube all the right places until Peeta is completely soaked from head to toe, half from sweat and half from the lubrication. The long vine at his hole never goes passed a gentle rocking, much to Peeta's dismay. He attempts to push back into it, receive more stimulation but to no avail.

"C'mon, just fuck me!" Peeta almost yells at the thing. Everything around stops. The tentacles no longer mover, no longer stimulate him. Peeta attempts to rise but finds that he's stuck. Suddenly, the tentacle inside him begins to widen, stretching the young boys hole until he cries out in pain.

All at once, the monster comes alive around Peeta, more lube being created than ever before. The tentacle inside him begins to pump faster and faster, thickening and thinning, spinning and twisting until Peeta's cheeks are sore from working. Peeta rocks at the sudden tempo increase, moaning and tossing his head back in ecstasy.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum..." Peeta whispers. With that, the stimulation at his penis stops, no longer giving him satisfaction. Before the baker can even pout, he feels a second gelatinous tentacle probe his hole. He screams out in pain but only for a moment. Feeling how well the two foreign bodies stretch him and fuck him in perfect unison puts Peeta in a state of dreaming. The tentacles at his nipples begin to pull and suck at the pieces of flesh, a small hole opening at the tips of the pink material to get a better hold.

"Oh... Fuck..." Peeta attempts to wrap his hand around his junk but it's no use. Two more tentacles rise from the ground just underneath him and secure his hands, ensuring that the only stimulation he receives is from the monster.

Without warning, a third tentacle pokes at the boys already stretched opening and the two already inside him make room. Peeta's eyes widen in pain and excitement as the third dick shaped tentacle explores his hole, pushing and squishing in perfect sync with the other two.

One more tentacle slithers down from the ceiling, wrapping itself around the small boy's dick. It pumps at the sensitive slab of meat, using the material already there to vibrate at his tool. Peeta lays overwhelmed at the pressure, three tentacles exploring and stretching inside him and another wrapped around his dick. He struggles against the two holding his arms and the two holding his legs but he isn't trying to escape. He spreads his legs wider for the three, allowing them easier access which they take with gracious ease, pulling his cheeks apart and continuing their onslaught.

The tentacle at his cock begins to stimulate the head of Peeta's dick, the most sensitive area. In perfect harmony, all three tentacles find and press agains his prostate, wrapping around the walnut sized organ and vibrating.

Peeta's vision goes white as his orgasm burns at the base of his stomach. Like electricity, it flows through every pore on his body, ending at his cock that shoots copious amounts of cum. His hole tightens around the three but they don't stop. All three continue to slide and slither against that baker's insides until his orgasm is completely ridden out.

Peeta's eyes close of their own accord, unable to stay open any longer. He feels the tentacles release his arms and legs and cock, and the three inside him slither out, slowly, ensuring that he feels every inch. Peeta lays there in a post orgasmic mess, hair ruffled and shoe laces untied.

"Account 53374: complete." June's voice is the last thing he hears before passing out, body unable to continue.


End file.
